


Do not film me

by caixa



Series: Do not film this [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Also in the threesome in chapter 9, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Background Relationships, Background threesome Roope Hintz/Esa Lindell/John Klingberg, Bondage, Cameos, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Hangover, In chapter 9, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Prequel, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates to Fuckbuddies to Friends, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, drunk!Sepe, in Chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Sebastian Aho gets closer to his new roommate Teuvo with a little help from his old friend Roope.(maybe aided by booze, weed, fries and flavoured condoms)A prequel to camera ready in 12 chapters + a couple of additional short chapters in the same universe





	1. Housewarming, Teuvo/Seb

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to camera ready. This started out as random answers to Tumblr asks but spun out a life of its own.
> 
> Sebastian doesn't do porn yet and Teuvo has moved in about a month before the beginning of this fic.
> 
> Chapters reordered on September 14th 2019.
> 
> Fiction is fiction. Please keep this out of the eyes of children and anyone mentioned below.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

Sebastian can’t stop giggling.

“You’re wasted,” Teuvo says, and Sebastian tries to protest because it was a funny story, anybody would have a fit of laughter over it. He’d explain it to Teuvo but he can’t remember what the story was anymore, and the realization makes him laugh even harder.

“There, there.” Teuvo has wrapped his arm around his back now, he’s holding him up because he’s folding over forward from the laughter, and somehow it’s even funnier. He feels Teuvo’s fingertips on his side, and they –

“You tickle!” he manages to squeeze out between the guffaws, and from that on, his laughter gradually dies. He takes deep breaths and bats water out of his eyelashes as he slowly straightens his back.

The guests have left, the music has stopped, and his roommate’s arm is warm and heavy across his back, and when Sebastian looks at Teuvo’s face through his wet lashes, it’s soft but serious, and Sebastian doesn’t know why he feels hot tingles in his body all of a sudden, except that he does, and just as suddenly he’s much more sober than he should be.

He has noticed before that they are the same size but not really paid attention, not really registered it. Now he does, to a detail, how their faces are perfectly on the same level when he turns towards Teuvo in the half-hug he hasn’t loosened even though he doesn’t have to help to balance Sebastian anymore.

He drops his gaze from Teuvo’s eyes to his lips and returns to his eyes.

“Would it be weird if we kissed?” he asks.

There’s no need to whisper, it’s their apartment and they are alone. But the moment feels so fragile, like any wrong move could burst the bubble, so he lowers his voice.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Teuvo says and leans in easy as breathing, pressing soft lips on his.


	2. Party Night (Sepe/Roope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later

Roope tugs at Sebastian's hand from the couch, stopping Sebastian on his way to put his empty beer bottle in the kitchen.

"Come here, cutie," he says.

Sebastian curls down easily, straddles Roope.

"Cutie? I thought you said things like that only in front of a mirror."

Roope laughs softly, arching his neck to shake his blond curls back.

"Look at you now," Sebastian scoffs his gesture.

"Nah. Come closer."

Sebastian sits on Roope's knees but Roope extends his long arms behind his butt and tucks his hands into Sebastian's back pockets to pull him near. Sebastian hikes his knees forward on the seat until they hit the back of the couch; after that, there's no other way to get them further than to spread them wider apart. Roope likes it, giving an appreciative squeeze with his fingers, still deep inside the back pockets of Sebastian's skinny jeans.

"What, Roope?" Sebastian asks.

"What what?"

"Why did you ask me here?"

"I didn't ask you here. This is your party. Your apartment. You asked me here."

"Fuck off. Here," Sebastian says, emphasising the last word by wiggling his ass where he sits on Roope's thighs now.

"Just doing you a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"Giving you the human touch you're starting to crave right now so you won't have to go grinding on total strangers like the desperate little alley cat you are. You're getting horny."

"In your dreams. Who says I'm getting horny?"

Roope gives a couple of rhythmic squeezes to Sebastian's ass and Sebastian bites his lip to hold back a whine. 

"How much did you drink?" Roope asks.

"So far? Couple of beers, a shot, a third beer."

"Uh-um." Roope nods slowly. "How long since the last beer?"

"Just finished it." Sebastian waves the empty bottle still in his hand. "Was on my way to get rid of this when you stopped me."

Roope takes it from his hand and calmly puts it on the floor under the armrest. He doesn't return his hand into the back pocket: he places it high up on Sebastian's thigh instead.

"How about the last shot?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Fifteen minutes, I guess."

A slow grin of a pleased Cheshire cat starts rising on Roope's face. 

"Oh boy. You're in trouble. I'll give you a minute, tops. You'll fucking beg to be fucked."

Sebastian glares down at Roope, suddenly so damn aware of how heavy the hand is on his thigh and how the fucking thumb presses obscenely near his crotch and how the other hand cups his fucking buttock and to hell with Hine, he can't let the motherfucker be right.

"I know, baby. I know," Roope says reassuringly, rubbing the thigh. His hand slides around the hip to the backside, over the back pocket, following the fucking stitching of the backseam of Sepe's jeans, massaging the denim slowly up and down, back and forth, intensifying gradually. "I know. I know you."

_I don't get horny when I drink, _Sebastian forms the line in his head but stops before it reaches his lips because his head is light, buzzing nicely, and there is absolutely no reason why he can't just let his hips follow the music playing in the crowded living room of his small apartment full of people and laughs and alcohol. He shifts further on the couch, lets his knees dig gradually between the seat and back cushions because there is definitely something hard meeting his groin the closer he gets to Roope, and maybe the shithead _is_ doing him a favor.

He digs his fingers in the luscious golden locks and pushes them back from where they fall over Roope's ear.

"You fucking dog," he whispers, giving a little lick to the earlobe.

Roope turns his face to the side he's whispering on, nuzzles his jawline and cheek, finds his lips for a soft, sensual, barely-there brush, hovering in close proximity for more until Sebastian nibbles at his lips with his own, parting again.

"You're the dog," Roope whispers back, "My little horndog."

His hands are hard and hot on Sebastian's backseam and they are all but humping there on the couch already. Sebastian exhales heated gasps through his parted lips, steals another kiss.

"Do you think that the bedroom is free?" Roope murmurs close to his face.

"I don't care," Sebastian says. "If it isn't we'll make it."


	3. Party Night II (Sepe/Roope, Teuvo)

Lube, check. Always some in Sebastian's night stand drawer. Condom, check. This time in Roopes front pocket.

Roope has his skinny jeans rolled down to mid-thigh, it's enough for this frantic party quickie, and he almost spits out the condom wrapper he has ripped open with his teeth, it's annoyingly stuck on his lip but flies off when he puffs out an angry little blow of air.

Sebastian is on his knees bracketed over him, jeans and underpants a mess of cloth around one ankle, belt buckle clinking against the open button when he shuffles on the bed. He's driving two fingers up into himself, twisting them inside to apply the lube all around and to relax and loosen his rim. Roope gets the condom rolled on and strokes the sides of Sebastian's hips with both hands. Sebastian's other hand, the one not occupied by prepping his hole, is lifting the hem of his shirt, showing off the nice upward curve of his erection against the backdrop of toned smooth plain of muscle.

Roope slides one hand back to caress Sebastian's buttock, brings the other to his front to grab Sebastian's cock.

"Do you want me to jerk you off while you're riding?"

"Oh yeah. Please."

Sebastian slips his fingers out with a wet sloppy pop and finds them around Roope's latex-covered shaft, and guides the tip of the cock to his entrance. He makes a little twisting motion to ensure it's nicely aligned and starts slowly sitting down, twitching a bit on the tightest moment, melting into a blissfully lusty smirk right after that.

"Fuck babe, you feel good," Roope whispers when Sebastian sinks all the way down. He slides his hand further on the curving buttock until his fingertips reach the stretched hole; he feels the way his own cock penetrates his friend's flesh, he loves the hotness of it, like being a witness to their fucking, sensing the act in more ways than one.

The door cracks open, a sliver of too bright light cutting into the darkness of the bedroom. Roope can barely make out the silhouette but recognizes it nevertheless - it's Teuvo, Sebastian's new roommate.

Sebastian turns his head towards the sound and the source of the change in lighting, Roope all the way inside him, still holding his shirt up, his other hand leaning gracefully back on Roope's thigh.

And - he _keeps the fuck on riding._

Roope won't let go of his cock, either, because if Sebastian isn't stopping neither is he, and of course Sepe is leaking fucking precum now, and Roope spreads it down with his jerking hand, and the sound should in no way be as slick and sloppy as it is because there's music on and people talking in the apartment, but somehow the darkness of the bedroom makes everything different.

"Sorry," the intruder mumbles, and closes the door.


	4. Party Night III (Roope/Sepe, Teuvo mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister_Grimm, belated happy birthday!

"I should probably go talk to him," Sebastian says.

He rests his head on Roope's tattooed arm like a pillow. He's looking up but sees nothing, only vaguely able to make out the lines of the ceiling in the murky room.

Roope has had the energy to discard the condom but for nothing beyond that. He is pondering how nasty it would be of him to wipe his hand on Sepe's sheets because it _is_ Sepe's jizz getting sticky on his palm and fingers, but decides not to give it a try.

"Maybe clean up first?" he suggests instead.

"Obviously." Roope can see the eye roll, without looking, from the tone of Sepe's voice. Sebastian's head rolls from his bicep to his forearm as he turns to his side to rummage the nightstand drawer. Cool surface of a smooth plastic package lands on Roope's bare stomach. Sebastian peels the lid open and pulls out a Kleenex - no, he doesn't, it's moist. Roope picks the package in his hand and squints to see the letters in the dark.

"Baby wipes? Really?"

"They're the best. They're used in porn shoots all the time. I've read."

_Sepe and his porn obsession_. Roope shrugs, grabs a couple to wipe his hands, a couple more for his genitals, and what, why is there some on his - shoulder?

Some loose cannon he's fucking here.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say you should talk to him?"

Roope can hear from the rustle of the sheets that Sebastian shrugs.

"Just - I don't know. That nothing gets awkward."

"He apologized and went away, I see nothing to be awkward about."

"Not everyone is used to the same as us."

"He'd better _get_ used. He has _you _for a roommate."

Sebastian punches his bicep with a soft fist. Roope ponders if it's a brotherly gesture, or if the softness makes it _un_brotherly.

"It's different," Sebastian says. "Maybe I just want to be nice to him? Show some courtesy instead of -"

"Instead of your ass getting fucked?"

Sebastian punches him again.

"Instead of just blowing everything up on his face, okay? He apologized for intruding, I could apologize for my lack of discretion."

"Lack of... do you even listen to what you say?"

Sebastian stays silent for a while. Then he starts in a quiet, shy voice.

"Besides, he has seen my ass getting fucked."

Roope props himself up to his side, turning urgently towards Sebastan.

"WHAT?"

Sebastian bites his lip. 

"We did it. After our housewarming party. Two - no, three weeks ago. We kissed after all you guys had left. Then - we went to bed and just made out and fondled until - until I passed out. In the morning he had gone back to the couch, but we both had a hangover and I guess the mood was still there, and one thing led to another, and - we fucked. He fucked me, in broad daylight, so he totally saw my ass get some."

"Wow. That was a lot of detail there. You and your little roomie. Have you been hooking up since?"

"No. We haven't done it again. And I wouldn't say _little._"

"Wait, he's _hung?"_

"Uh-um." Sebastian nods, a held-back smile of a satisfied cat easily identifiable the more Roope's eyes get used to the lack of light.

Roope tries to hold back his grin but the further he thinks about it the harder it gets to keep the laughter from bubbling out.

"So that's why you're having a third party in three weeks! You're trying to make it happen again. Haha. Quite a Gatsby way to do it."

"What do you know about fucking Gatsby?"

"I've seen a meme. But don't change the subject. You want to get his big dick again? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have totally walked you to him by the hand if I needed to, instead of being a substitute dick."

"Hey. Roope, you're no substitute. This was great."

Roope runs his hand across Sebastian's stomach. "Yeah it was. But seriously, go talk to him. Or do you want me to fetch him here? I could say I was just warming you up for him?"

"Don't be gross." Sebastian presses his palms over his eyes. "God, what a mess. I didn't need him to see this."

"Ah, that's what's bothering you! You have a crush on him," Roope chants, teasingly, and digs his finger under Sebastian's arm to tickle him. "You're so smitten you don't want him to see you in your full slut form!"

"I'm not _smitten_."

"Haha. Glad you had the sense not to go for _'I'm not a slut'._"

"Fuck you."

"Just did. Want a rerun?"

"You wish."

"You wish big dick Teuvo was here." Roope's voice is lowered into a soft hum, and he bows to plant a soft kiss on Sebastian's neck, then another, harder, sucking some skin in. "You should have invited him to join us when he was at that door." He has slid his hand up Sebastian's shirt, palm resting on the side of Sebastian's chest, thumb rubbing over Sebastian's little flat nipple. "I could have pulled out and watched him fuck your ass. Maybe you would have sucked me while he pounds you from behind. Maybe he would have left the door open and everybody would have seen you get it the way you should."

Roope swears he can hear the slight squelch of Sebastian touching himself, moving his foreskin with a lubed hand, and smirks against the skin of his neck, giving it another couple of kisses, feather light licks followed by grazing teeth, an half-aggressive suck that will leave a mark, a light little peck again.

"What if I go to the kitchen and sneak in a couple of drinks for us?" he hums into Sebastian's ear. "And you tell me all about how you want your roommate to fuck you."

He knows Sebastian won't grace him with an answer, not with words, that is, but his heated breath is already talking loud and clear. Roope may make his fast trip to the kitchen but after that, he knows, they won't be leaving the bedroom any time soon.

Sebastian will have to sort out his shit with his roommate, but that can wait, too. There is already a mess, so let's face it, a little more won't make a difference. 


	5. Party Night IV - liquor (Sepe/Roope)

They don't have to leave the room to get drunk because Sebastian has a little flat bottle of something syrupy and disgusting stashed in his sock drawer. Sebastian suggests body shots but Roope declines, he's not getting something _that _sugary on his skin, baby wipes handy or not. 

They end up drinking it off each other's mouths anyway, kisses are stingy and intoxicating, the burn of alcohol in the back of the throat calling for more kisses to damp it down.

It lowers inhibitions that are low to begin with, makes them unhingedly follow whims and urges. 

Sebastian shoves a pillow under Roope's ass for a better angle to fuck him, and kicks open the door of his flimsy clothes cabinet because there is a mirror on the inside of the door and Roope gets to see himself fucked. The dim glow of the night light is cast on them from the side, drawing sharp shadows on the outline of defined muscles. Sebastian likes the look in the mirror and lifts Roope's leg higher, the stretch strains the back of Roope's thigh and he bites his lip.

Sebastian thrusts in, and Roope's long arms have enough reach for him to find his fingers on Sebastian's ass. First he uses his grip of Sebastian's buttocks to pull him deeper and to spur his pace, but then he squeezes a finger in and it's fucking glorious, scorching hot. It digs in deep and Roope has to lift his shoulders from the bed to keep it well in, to give Sebastian the sensation while Sebastian is fucking him.

It's obvious that Sebastian wants to shout at this point, two fingers up his ass now and his own cock honing Roope fast. He stifles it pressing his open mouth on the meat of Roope's shoulder right next to his neck, wet and biting. Roope keeps his fingers deep inside, whispers_ Yes little machine, fuck me,_ and sinks the fingers of his other hand in Sebastian's sweaty hair, gathering a haphazard handful to a mean, pulling fist.

It sets Sebastian off, he lifts his mouth off Roope's skin, a wet circle of spit glistens where his lips were, around teeth marks; he gasps like before a scream but holds it in, speechless mouth gaping open like in awe.

His hips accelerate their pace to a spanking drum drill until he's just balls deep in rigid heated silence.

Roope's fingertips milk his prostate for every last drop of come inside the condom, and he breaks the silence, letting out a quiet whimper.


	6. Party Night V - the smell that surrounds you (Roope/Sepe, Teuvo/Sepe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, alcohol mention, recreational drug use, a handful of cameos.

Nasty, indecent. Unkind, impolite. He's being horrible, ignoring his guests (well, except for this one) like this.

Sebastian's remorse is only in the words that briefly cross his mind; not on his face (or Roope's for that matter) reflected in the mirror inside the open cabinet door, nor is he really feeling it. What he is feeling are Roope's knees on the outsides of his thighs, pressing them together, Roope's bare cock sliding on the slippery surface of his buttocks, along the crack, the tip peeking on the small of his back. The only slight sting of guilt has come from leaving the condom out this time, but since Roope is not putting it in (_I want to see my jizz on your back, _he has said) even that guilt has mostly faded away.

Because this is sex, and sex is always fucking awesome, and, if anyone, his friends are used to his temporary disappearances on party nights. Bedrooms, club bathrooms, parked cars; of course, more often than not, it's one of them who accompanies him, to return to the party with a satisfied smile, maybe a missed button, disheveled hair, a fresh hickey somewhere.

That's life. _This _is life, and Roope knows him so well, can anticipate that he's turned on enough to be hard again. Roope uses his grip - his hands have looked so fucking hot in the mirror, digging hard into Sebastian's buttocks to press them together against his moving shaft - and yanks his hips higher, reaches down to grope his cock, pleased to find it leaking precum. He sweeps it with his fingertip to feed it to Sebastian and Sebastian turns his head to the side to suck the finger in.

There's no way Sebastian should leak this much after coming twice in the same night already, but maybe it's the booze that sets his fluids flowing. Roope swipes again, pushes two wet fingers in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian sucks both, licks the salty taste between the two digits when Roope scissors them apart, stretching Sebastian's lips wide.

"You look so hot, you could be a fucking pornstar," Roope drawls, wiping his fingers dry on Sebastian's skin, propping his buttocks into tight walls for his cock again until the slick sliding is not enough friction and he starts stroking himself, jerking off a messy load all over his friend's back and ass. He rubs it into Sebastian's skin, admiring his work from the mirror.

"Ready to go back?" he asks as he slouches down on Sebastian's side, stroking his back, looking at the dimly lit reflection of their puffy, sex-hazy faces in the mirror.

"If you wipe my back," Sebastian answers, yawning.

A veil of sweet smelling smoke hits Sebastian when he re-enters the world outside his bedroom. It's eerie how one door has worked as a barrier from all this chatter that has gotten louder to beat the music, the lights that are bright enough to sting his eyes, and the body heat that comes from a roomful of people. Sebastian notices that the crowd has changed during his absence, some guests having left, other ones come in.

The source of the smell is easy to point out as soon as Sebastian enters the den. Teuvo sits on the floor, leaning to Sebastian's favorite easy chair, the biggest blunt Sebastian has seen for a while in his hand. The chair is occupied by two individuals from a blond invasion that has somehow taken over that end of the room. Sebastian bats his eyes, half afraid he's so drunk he sees double, but he doesn't: all the guys just happen to be almost clones of each other: tall, dazzlingly pale and blond.

"Hi, Esa," Sebastian hears Roope greet from behind his back and right, it's two guys from Roope's work, Esa and his swedish friend. They get up from Teuvo's desk where they have been sitting, Esa on the chair and the other guy on the desk, and follow Roope to the kitchen to get drinks.

Sebastian moves his focus to Teuvo and the crowd he's sitting with. Teuvo is passing the joint to one of two smiley guys who sit on the floor like him, forming a loose circle on the rug in front of the easy chair. The two tall superblonds seem to stay out of the smoking round but Teuvo leans to the legs of one sitting on seat of the chair; the other one balances on the armrest, talking to the sitting one.

Teuvo lifts his gaze at Sebastian, eyes fuzzy and half-lidded, and grins.

"Hi, rider," he says sluggishly and tugs at the leg of Sebastian's jeans. "Sit here."

Sebastian slumps down on the offered spot on the floor, leaning to the corner of the chair, the end of the armrest poking the back of his head.

"Are these your friends?" he asks Teuvo, realizing his question sounds really blunt and rude as soon as the words roll out of his mouth, but Teuvo's smiley nodding smooths out any crude edges.

"Haydn and Trevor from my team," he gestures at the two guys sitting on the floor and reaches to take the joint back from Trevor, the dark-haired one sitting closer to Sebastian. "Sebastian, the master of the house," he points at Sebastian before sucking in a long puff of smoke.

The guys lift their hands to friendly greetings and Sebastian admires the two sets of smiling white teeth. They're so attractive, both of them, and he wonders if they're boning each other or Teuvo, and for a moment the vivid image makes his groin tighten again. Christ, his dick needs to behave.

"And here - " Teuvo leans forward to have space to twist his torso and point at the blond giants sharing the armchair " - Olli Määttä, Rasmus Ristolainen. We went to school together. Somehow we're still friends."

"Hi," Sebastian raises his hand. "Nice to meet you. Welcome."

The last word feels awkward, he hasn't exactly been around to welcome any of Teuvo's friends but nobody seems to mind. He curls his knees up close to his chin and feels Teuvo nudge his shoulder.

"You want some, rider?" he holds the burning blunt towards Sebastian who nods gratefully.

"Thanks," he says, and draws in a grounding puff. The hot smoke hits his tongue, the aroma waking up wafts of the strong alcohol from his unrinsed mouth. He holds it in and lets it stream out after a moment from between his lips.

They curl into a smile: he feels safe here next to his roommate and these guys who may be total strangers to him but when Teuvo is at ease with them he feels it rubbing off onto himself. Teuvo is so nice, not judgmental at all.

Sebastian relaxes, the only mild discomfort being the bulky armrest that forces his neck forward. Teuvo's shoulder presses warmly against his, and when Teuvo passes the joint on to Haydn, he places his hand on the floor below Sebastian's bent knees, and after a moment Sebastian notices that Teuvo's fingers brush lightly the back of his shin. He glances at Teuvo's profile from the corner of his eye, and Teuvo catches his gaze, smiling at him.

The armrest is so goddamn bulky and uncomfortable, but if he leans his head to the side, just a bit, to rest his cheek against Teuvo's shoulder, just for comfort, he is out of every last care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to take a little break from this story, but if you have thoughts or requests, I'll listen! No promises, but I'll definitely listen and as you might already know, it's easy to get my imagination going.


	7. Party Night VI, Teuvo/Sepe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drunk and toasted teens were harmed when writing this short chapter.

Roope sails in from the kitchen with beers and vodka shots for both Sebastian and Teuvo. Teuvo accepts the beer but declines the shot; Roope shrugs and chugs it down himself.

Sebastian downs both of his drinks wasting no time. When he sees Teuvo giving him a side-eye halfway into the beer, he gulps the rest of it even faster. As an act of defiance it's pretty pointless, he knows it, but it doesn't take off anything of his need to do it.

Sebastian only leaves his spot by Teuvo's side on the floor when he needs to piss, and he notices Teuvo do the same. Roope keeps them topped up with snacks and drinks, and Esa - he has come back to continue his talk with John by Teuvo's desk - is quick to help Teuvo who wants to roll another joint.

"Bottom drawer," is all Teuvo needs to say, and it doesn't take long until Esa tosses him a crumpled plastic bag and a pack of papers.

The floundering and the amount of side-steps it takes to get to the bathroom should serve as a warning sign to Sebastian but he has drunk himself past the point of caring. He accepts the state of his senses as it is - the world is blurry and fuzzy, so? Like there's anything he can do about it.

It's warm where he sits, knees folded up. It's very warm with Teuvo on his side, he thinks of the saying joined at the hip because that's what could be said about them now. 

He feels a touch from below, the back of his shins. Teuvo's hand is on the floor under his knee and when he moves it, he sometimes accidentally brushes his legs. At least it feels accidental. Whatever, it feels nice.

When Teuvo moves it again, a loosely curled fist, he strokes the back of Sebastian's thigh with his knuckles, and it feels a bit less accidental. No, a lot less accidental. And nice. And warm.

Sebastian rubs his chin on Teuvo's shoulder and Teuvo's cheek brushes Sebastian's hair. And there's smoke, Sebastian has his arms wrapped around his legs but Teuvo holds the joint to his lips and Teuvo's fingers touch them when he does it.

Inhale. Exhale. The shoulder is there, and the room is so fucking blurry there's no use to look anywhere. The shoulder is there and Sebastian lets his eyes droop shut.

A hand stroking his, softly. Warm skin, lips, closed, it's a chaste little kiss.

Sebastian likes this guy, whoever he is.

"When the people leave... Do you think you could stay over?" he mumbles, squinting, it's hard to focus his eyes but if he squints maybe it looks like a flirtatious wink.

Teuvo laughs softly.

"I hope I will! I live here."

Sebastian is past the point of embarrassment. If he feels any for a split second, he forgets it as soon as the moment is over.

"Oh. Right. That's good, then," he slurs.


	8. Morning After, Sepe/Teuvo, Roope mentioned

"Good morning." Teuvo's voice is a soft whisper when he leans down to place a steaming mug of coffee on Sebastian's nightstand. "I figured you might like this by now."

Sebastian cracks his eye open, looks at the curls of steam against his white wall, thankful of the soft shadow cast by the curtains that are drawn over the window. His eyes hurt, his head hurts, his mouth feels like sand and tastes worse.

There's an almost empty bottle of Gatorade next to the coffee mug and he has a vague memory of drinking from it at some point. Did Teuvo bring him that, too? He has a feeling that he did, but he may just as well have imagined it.

Teuvo is now leaning to the wall next to the nightstand, like waiting to see if Sebastian will take the coffee. Sebastian will.

"Thanks," he says. He turns to his back on the bed, tucks a pillow up against the wall behind his back and takes the mug between his hands, blowing into it to cool it before taking a cautious sip. He looks up at Teuvo over the mug, takes one hand off it and pats the bed next to him as a welcoming gesture. Teuvo sits down.

"Did you make me drink that last night?" Sebastian nods towards the Gatorade.

Teuvo smiles. "This morning. You've been dozing on and off."

"Oh." Sebastian says. "Thanks. How late is it?"

"Almost noon."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, mainly at himself.

"Oh man," he says. "I was wasted."

"You were. At one point you didn't even know who I was."

"What?"

Teuvo chuckles. "You tried to hit on me. Asked me to stay over."

Sebastian bursts out a tired little laugh that turns into a cough, his throat feels so dry.

"Oh fuck. Sorry."

"Nevermind. It was cute. In a totally drunk way. Then you went on whispering to me who of our other guests you thought should join us in bed. 'We should have an _orgy_.' That's what you kept saying."

"No! Oh my goodness. Did they hear?"

"It wasn't too easy to make out what you said at that point. I don't think they paid attention."

Sebastian takes a look around himself in the bedroom. "Well, it doesn't look like anybody stayed."

Teuvo nods and looks him in the eye.

"Roope tried. Man, he must be the only person on earth who is hornier than you."

Sebastian gives a sidelong look at Teuvo, sharper than could be expected given his sluggish, hungover moves.

"What happened?" he asks.

"He wanted to get in bed with you when I finally dragged your ass in here, after you had passed out on my shoulder for the third time. I told him it wasn't a good idea. You were blackout drunk and high as balls, in no condition to consent to anything, and eventually he believed."

_Oh_. Sebastian doesn't know what to say: he should thank Teuvo but he's not sure how he feels about his unsolicited chivalry. Sebastian has sure had sex in very questionable conditions and circumstances before, sometimes having to gather pieces of disjointed memories later to figure out if there's reason for remorse, and very rarely has anybody stopped him.

"How did Roope take it?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not sure but I'd say he just went back to checking out the other guests. Apparently he tried to decide between Olli and Rasmus, Esa and John and Haydn and Trevor, which two would be most likely to go to bed together after leaving and be interested in taking in a third."

Sebastian throws his head back and laughs.

"Oh my fucking God! Basic Hine. I can imagine. Do you think he had any luck?"

"Trevor and Haydn left before he could catch them. I don't know about the rest and I doubt we ever will. I know Esa, John, Olli and Risto and they're _gentlemen. _Even if anything happened, they won't tell."

Sebastian bursts out a wholehearted giggle and grins.

"Roope isn't. He will."

He takes a long sip of his coffee and takes a pensive look at Teuvo.

"I'm sorry I was such a mess. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Sure. I wasn't too sober myself but I did what I could."

A sudden shadow of unease breezes over Teuvo's face. Sebastian reaches to touch the back of his hand.

"You worry about something?"

"I slept here," Teuvo says cautiously.

Sebastian doesn't quite follow: he doesn't see anything wrong with that. It hasn't happened before but it makes total sense, Teuvo must have been tired and there's probably a mess in the den, Sebastian wouldn't have wanted to fold out the convertible bed from the couch had he been in Teuvo's place.

"Yeah?"

"I was just so tired and couldn't drag myself back to my bed. I was here -" Teuvo pats the blanket next to where he sits " - over the covers."

"It's all right. Totally." Sebastian can't help it, he wiggles his eyebrows with a smile in his eyes. "Even if you had got under them."

He lifts the edge of his blanket to accentuate the message and realizes he doesn't have pants on. Any kind. Only a t-shirt.

"Oops. I'm -"

Teuvo draws the corners of his mouth to a distressed smirk.

"I had to help you to the toilet at one point. Your aim was a bit - off. Sorry." Teuvo shrugs in second-hand embarrassment.

"Oh that's-" Sebastian buries his face in his hands. "_I'm_ sorry, man."

"Nevermind. You'd do the same for me."

Sebastian grins apologetically. Teuvo tilts his head with an understanding smile.

"- But you hope you won't have to. Don't worry, so do I."

Sebastian yawns. "I just feel like shit. And I'm trying to process that you got me out of my pants and it was totally unsexual."

"You tried to make it sexy, if it helps."

Sebastian groans.

"It doesn't help! Fuck, sorry. Don't tell me what I tried on you. Christ.The shit i have put you through."

Teuvo smiles at him. There's a lot of warmth and reassurance in it, but when his eyes meet Sebastian's, something deeper and darker flashes in them.

"You're the kind of guy who can get away with a lot," Teuvo says.

"Not always without consequences."

Teuvo shifts his weight from side to side.

"What kind of consequences?"

Sebastian gives him a slow once-over, from Teuvo's eyes down to his crotch and back to his eyes.

"Sometimes," he says and bites his lip, "I forget to wear pants when the other guy is fully dressed and it can get _so _distracting_."_

Teuvo leans closer, takes the mug from Sebastian's hands and puts it on the nightstand.

"Who does it distract?" he asks. His face is almost as close to Sebastian's as the night three weeks ago, and Sebastian very, very carefully tilts his head a bit and lets the tip of his nose lightly graze Teuvo's. 

"Do you want me to go brush my teeth? My breath must smell like shit," he whispers.

"Like fuck do I care," Teuvo replies and closes the gap between their lips. The kiss is for real, hungry and obscene, a blatant going-for-the-fuck prelude, part of a determined shared hunt.

_Bzzz_. There's a vibration under Sebastian's butt, _the fuck_?

Oh, he's sitting on his phone.

Sebastian detaches from the kiss and digs the buzzing device in his hand.

"Roope." He looks apologetically at Teuvo. "Sorry, I gotta take this. I need to hear he's okay."


	9. Morning After II (Sepe/Teuvo, Roope, background Roope/Esa/Klinger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roope's nighttime adventures feat. bondage, mascara and facials and other kinds of unsafe sex.

Sebastian picks the incoming call and puts it on speaker. He's going to multitask, get the lube and a condom handy while hearing what Roope is calling about.

"What's up? Did you get home safely?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm fine. I'm home _now_," Roope says, emphasising the last word so pointedly that Sebastian can guess he wants to point out he hasn't been there _all_ night. "But how are you? You were pretty much passing out on your feet when I left. Your roommate got a little possessive of you. Did you get lucky with him? Big dick Teuvo?"

Teuvo slaps his hand over his mouth in an exaggerated gesture to hold back a laugh.

"I forgot to say you're on speaker, Roope. And Teuvo is right here with me. We had a good thing going before you called."

"Hi, Roope," Teuvo says. He's turned on his stomach, propped up with his elbows, and lifts his hand in a greeting even though there's no video connection. He's sometimes so dorky it's adorable.

"How about your luck?" Sebastian asks. "Sounded like you didn't go straight home from our place?"

He has found the lube bottle; it's alarmingly light so he places it on the nightstand upside down, hoping the remaining contents will flow out a little easier. He finds a full pack of assorted flavoured condoms, too, and tosses it on the bed.

"I was over at Esa and John's," Roope says.

"The superblondes?" Teuvo lifts his thumb silently, nodding at the phone. A picture of the dazzlingly pale and blond duo emerges in Sebastian's mind, Roope in the middle with his broad frame, mesmerizingly light blue eyes and greek god profile. Crist, that'd be a sight.

"I've been with them before but they've got a lot kinkier since they moved in together. I was surprised," Roope continues.

Sebastian's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. He's been feverishly thinking of hanging up to get on with Teuvo - who is, by the way, stroking his naked thigh deceivingly nonchalantly - but he's curious now. He can't ask Roope to hold the thought and get back to telling him the story later - he knows Roope, he's too much of a diva to step aside from the stage, and if he isn't listened to when he's dying to share, he'll clam up just out of spite.

Teuvo and Sebastian share a silent look.

"How?" Sebastian asks Roope.

"They had this, like, sex bench with all kinds of leather straps and cuffs and they tied me up on it in a doggy position, like, from ankles and knees and arms, ass out, and started to take turns fucking me. Oh no, _first_ Esa asked if I wanted to look like a pretty wrecked slut when they're finished with me and I said it's my goal always when I'm having sex, and John put some eyeliner and mascara on me, I mean _a lot_, and said something like don't worry, you will be a picture."

Teuvo is biting his lip to stifle his reaction, he smirks like holding back a giggle, and he and Sebastian exchange another look. Teuvo's hand moves up Sebastian's thigh, a bit clammy but it doesn't matter, and Sebastian parts his legs, just a bit, for the ease of it. The blanket has slid to the side when he has turned on the bed to dig the drawers but he's back on his half-sitting position again.

"So, I'm naked and in my eye make-up and they fuck me from behind for some time, and then John handcuffs Esa to a chair and lets me out of my cuffs and starts making out with me in front of him, praises me and kisses my neck and all that, he fondles me all over and all the time keeps looking at Esa, and tells me to look at Esa, and Esa to look at me. He strokes my dick and makes me suck his fingers. I don't know if there was some beef between them or if he just wanted to tease Esa, because he kept saying thinks like 'young mouth is so good, isn't it,' and then, when he turned me around on my knees and fingered my ass, he went 'this ass is so good, these slutty kids are so nice and tight aren't they?'"

"Is that just me or does it sound a bit fucked up?" Sebastian asks. He's a hypocrite saying that: it's nice that Roope doesn't see the gleam in his eyes when he listens to him, or the way Teuvo uses the opportunity to slide his hand up until his fingers meet the crease of Sebastian's groin, and slowly inch along the outer curve of his balls up to his cock that jolts to life with the touch from its already half hard hangover wood state.

"It was fucked up but it was also so fucking hot. John fucking not only fingered me, he went down and ate me next, and Esa started pleading him to please let him out, saying 'please I want to share that lovely bitch with you'."

Sebastian chuckles at how Roope has memorized every word said about himself and bucks up at Teuvo's stroking hand, it feels so fucking good. Roope goes on, clearly pleased to have a trustworthy ear for his adventures.

"John said okay and stood up after a moment, I was so mad because fuck, he had just had his face on my ass and, you know, real actual tongue game going on, shit it was hot, and my legs are shaking cos it's so good but he leaves me there and goes to Esa's chair and says 'okay, Esa, show him what he needs to do next.' And he grabs Esa's neck and puts Esa's mouth on his dick and fucks his face, a few slow pushes but fucking deep, not that many cos he's clearly saving it for me."

"Then you were next?" Sebastian asks. His voice is choked, not just because his mouth has been dry the whole morning, but because Teuvo is fucking jerking him off through his friend's kinky threesome memoir, and not only that, he's planting kisses on his thighs, lips leave wet circles on his skin, and he's on fire.

"John fucking bottomed out on the last thrust so it's got to be down Esa's throat, looking at me all the time, and pulls out, and comes to me and says 'get back there, pretty boy,' and puts me on that bench on my stomach again, my neck and jaw on it in a straight line, and straps me down again. Then he goes to undo Esa from the chair and Esa asks me 'can you take it' and I go 'yeah'. So, they took turns with my mouth now and I of course got tears running all over my face."

Roope pauses, probably to swallow and lick his lips, Sebastian can picture him, and goes on.

"And, of course, after that something _more_ than tears was on my face, that was the plan all along, make a mess with come and all that black make-up running on my cheeks. And they asked if they can take pics of me and I said yes if you send them to me too and don't post them anywhere."

"Oh fuck that's hot," Sebastian breathes out. Roope doesn't have to know what he reacts to, Teuvo has taken the lube and is pushing a finger inside him now, mouth moving with little kisses up his thighs. He curls his fists on the sheets beside his body, legs tensed to hold his knees up and wide apart.

"Yes it was." Roope blows out a long breath. "And they took care of me too."

"_Oh!_ Oh, they made you come?" Sebastian gasps because _fuck_ the finger is in deep and curls against the front wall grazing it sternly, and Teuvo's mouth has caught his groin and the lips are pressing a kiss on the root of his cock and shit this is hot, Roope fucking Hintz has no idea.

"Yes, I mean, they got all soft and nice after that, A-plus double oral, we went to bed and John went back to eating my ass and Esa sucked my dick at the same time and fuck, I don't know when I have come like that the last time before that, long and hard, it was pretty, uh, out of this world. Angels singing inside my head."

_"_Angels. Sure." Sebastian's reaction comes with a delay, he's not sure how much after Roope has stopped speaking.

"You still there, Sepe?" Roope asks.

Teuvo adds another finger, oh fuck _yes_, running his tongue, _oh,_ slowly up Sebastian's cock.

"Sepe?"

"Here! I mean yes." Sebastian puts his palm on Teuvo's forehead to push him back a bit so he can think. 

_SHOULD WE HAVE HIM OVER?_ he mouths silently, as clearly as he can, pointing at the phone, holding three fingers up. Teuvo bites his lip, moving his two fingers teasingly back and forth inside Sebastian's body, he's fucking _evil_, in the nicest possible way, and nods slowly.

"Are you good to drive?" Sebastian asks.

"I guess I am, how?"

"Would you like to come and hang out?"

"Do you mean fuck you and your big dick roommate?"

"Bring breakfast."

"I think I could."

"And lube."

Sebastian can hear the eye-roll from the silence over the phone.

"And, Roope, if you want to prepare yourself - you can keep the line open and listen."


	10. Morning After III (Sepe/Teuvo/Roope)

"McDonald's? Seriously?" Sebastian sneers and raises his eyebrows as he takes the brown paper bag from Roope's hand after opening the door and letting him in.

"Don't expect my brain to function when I'm listening to you fucking right in my headphones!" Roope says, shaking his curls and peeling his damp jacket off his shoulders. It has started to rain outside - one more reason to stay in. "All I knew was that I couldn't go _inside_ anywhere and that was the only drive-through on the way."

"Why couldn't you go inside - _oh._" Sebastian's question is cut off and answered at the same time when Roope crowds him against the wall, pinning him to it with his body, leaning down to kiss him and grinding his erection to his waistline. Sebastian holds the paper bag out until Teuvo rescues it from his hand and takes it to the kitchen.

Sebastian drapes his arms around Roope's neck and kisses him back. He's wearing a distressed old Adidas bathrobe he's thrown on to answer the door, just in case it is someone he needs to be dressed for.

"You guys coming to eat?" Teuvo hollers from the kitchen.

Roope picks Sebastian up easily, and Sebastian helps by hopping up to wrap his legs around Roope's hips. Roope carries him to the kitchen in slow steps, one hand draped around the back over the robe, the other diving under its hem to feel Sebastian's balls and ass.

Roope's groping fingertips find something hard between Sebastian's buttocks.

"You have a plug," Roope breaks the kiss to drawl against Sebastian's lips. "My little skank."

"Takes one to know one," Sebastian whispers back. 

They reach the kitchen where Teuvo has laid out everything he has found in Roope's breakfast pack on the table. Roope lets Sebastian down, takes a chair and pulls Sebastian on his lap, making sure the robe is _not_ between his bulging crotch and Sebastian's plugged bare ass. He makes good use of the situation, grabbing Sebastian's hips and rocking him against his prominent erection when Sebastian is munching big bites of his egg muffin. It moves the plug inside Sebastian, makes its tip poke the wall of his ass and the widest part massage the inner muscles and it feels fucking _indecent_.

"You're distracting! Someone's trying to eat here," Sebastian scoffs.

"It's what you deserve, fucking tease," Roope replies and brushes Sebastian's outgrown hair to the side to suck his neck while Sebastian sticks a straw into a smoothie and starts sucking it.

Roope rocks his hips on the seat to hump up to Sebastian. Sebastian adjusts to the movement, wiggles in his lap like a slithering snake, the exposed hard end of the plug close to painful on Roope's erect shaft, but who is he to complain.

Sebastian digs into a portion of fries in front of Teuvo, shoving them deep into his mouth with his fingers. He licks his fingers clean of salt, already reaching for more with the other hand, and Roope has returned his both hands to his hips to make sure his ass stays down.

"Can you pass the berries, Teuvo?" Sebastian asks because he can't reach to the yogurt cup on Teuvo's side of the table when Roope grips him the way he does. Teuvo takes the plastic cup and opens the lid but doesn't give it to Sebastian; instead, he sticks his finger through the layer of yogurt to fish a piece of strawberry and pushes the lot into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian squints his eyes at him when he licks in the strawberry and sucks the remnants of the vanilla yogurt from Teuvo's finger.

"I thought we were hungry," he says softly, looking at Teuvo. Teuvo leans back in his chair, sticks his licked finger in the dessert again and sucks it in his own mouth.

"We are," Teuvo replies.

Roope's hands are on the collar of Sebastian's robe, slowly peeling it down his shoulders until the pile of terry cloth drops down on his lap and he shoves it further to the floor, pushing the chair away from the table.

"So fucking hungry," he confirms.

Roope shifts his position on the seat to get his thighs between Sebastian's, and manages to make Sebastian's legs hang down both sides of his own knees. He spreads his legs which makes Sebastian's legs open even wider. Roope's hands move down Sebastian's arms down to the wrists where he locks them to the place, a little behind his back. Sebastian feels even more naked than he is, impossibly exposed, Roope's hard-on pressing the plug into him, his own standing unshielded between his spread thighs. Roope's grip of his arms tightens and Teuvo's eyes sweep him up and down.

"Did you bring the lube?" Teuvo asks, looking at Roope.


	11. Morning After IV (Sepe/Teuvo/Roope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disaster threesome back on their bullshit

Whatever Teuvo has expected from getting a roommate, he doesn't even remember anymore. Awkward conversations of setting shower rules, maybe, bonding over a random TV show. But not this - this _array_ of _benefits_.

He has been well sated this noon already, Sebastian rolling the strawberry smelling condom on with his _mouth_, tongue smoothing the thin layer of latex, and riding his dick, boldly, flipping his hair back to hold his head high. Suggesting a change of position, _please Teukka, I want you on top, nail me to the mattress, give it hard. _Moaning on his back, bent twofold under him, clawing his ass to pull him deeper like he wanted Teuvo to move in inside him with fucking _furniture_.

Teuvo had thought the first time, after his housewarming party, would have been it, a whim to satisfy curiosity, never to be revisited. They had had a little talk then, Sebastian had said how he doesn't want to _date_, anyone, but shrugged off elaborating the subject. "I'll explain some other time," he had said, crawling down Teuvo's couch-bed on his knees, "Now I'd rather suck this dick right here."

Teuvo didn't oppose the choice.

And now. Sweet _fuck_, what might very well become the first really hot and satisfactory threesome of his life is about to happen (he hooked up with a couple he found on Grindr once, just for the experience which was okay but not mindblowing, some of that awkwardness of unknown first-time partners, and a lot of arranging of limbs adding to the awkwardness). He's playing cooler than he feels, pretty sure his emotions show on his face but keeping his motions calm and collected.

"The lube?" Roope asks over Sebastian's shoulder, in the middle of nibbling his earlobe, "You saw where I dropped my jacket, on the stool by the door? It's in the pocket."

Teuvo isn't a hundred percent sure of how he feels about Sebastian's giant blond friend but it's nice that he trusts Teuvo enough to send him go through his pockets. Teuvo finds it, stops by the bedroom for the rest of the condoms, and returns to the kitchen. Roope and Sebastian are where he left them, on the chair, Sebastian in Roope's lap. Roope is shirtless now and he's controlling both of Sebastian's arms with one hand, fingers or the other hand fondling Sebastian's shaft like he was practicing to play a flute.

Teuvo places his findings on the table and discards his T-shirt on the floor. He cups Sebastian's chin and bows down to kiss him, and Sebastian hums a quiet little whimper into his mouth, lips and tongue sweet-and-salty but wet, soft and pliant. It's a good kiss, deep and arousing, and Teuvo takes his other hand to the front of his boxer briefs, rubbing his own hardening cock through the fabric, to adjust it for comfort, or to reassure it it won't be overlooked.

He's pulling back from the kiss when he feels Roope's hand on the side of his head, and to his surprise, Roope kisses him, too; not that he should be surprised, it should be perfectly expected, they're sharing this, and Roope may feel it needs to be sealed. The act of Roope kissing him carries a message, _this is not only about him, we aren't supposed to be connected only through Sebastian_, and for this moment it rings true.

Teuvo's lips tingle when he withdraws. Roope releases Sebastian's arms to guide him up from his lap.

"Will you ride me here?" he asks, stroking the side of Sebastian's ass, and Sebastian nods for a yes.

"I've got too much on," Roope says, undoing his pants and undressing them down to his knees. "And you have too much in, kitten."

He puts his thumb on the end of the butt plug, takes hold of it with his fingers and twists. Sebastian pushes his ass back, his face crunches with slight discomfort.

The silicone plug is one with a viciously widening pear shape to ensure it stays put; it took some easing in even when Sebastian was wildly turned on as Teuvo pushed it up his ass. Roope is probably familiar with it, he takes some lube in his fingers and starts massaging Sebastian's entrance to relax the hold. 

Teuvo steps close to Sebastian and cups his face again. "You're gonna have cock soon," he says, stroking Sebastian's red bottom lip with his thumb. "Cock in your ass and mouth on your cock." He presses a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "You're so fucking hot and we have all day." He kisses Sebastian again, deep and hot, and hears the wet slurp when Roope pops the plug out of Sebastian's hole.

Roope leans back in his chair with a content smirk on his face. He puts the plug on the table and sticks a fingertip in Sebastian's ass, twisting it around. Teuvo watches the flex of his tattooed arm that serves to spur the delicate movement that starts from Roope's wrist. 

"You have had this hole filled for the most of past fifteen hours, haven't you? God, I love you being such a cockslut," Roope says to Sebastian who hisses back something that can be heard as either aroused or angry, probably both.

Roope's other hand is on his own cock, stroking it to full hardness like it was a problem. He picks up a condom from the packet on the table and rolls it on, continues with a drop of lube, and smacks Sebastian's ass.

"Okay, sugar! Sit down, please."

Teuvo sees Sebastian crunch his nose at the slightly demeaning order but he nevertheless follows easily Roope's hand that guides him to the tip of his cock. Sebastian has to stay on his toes to ride his well-equipped friend and his sturdy hips but he does it with good balance and grace, his toned legs showing no sign of strain.

Sebastian shakes his hair back from where it's stuck to his face with sweat and looks up at Teuvo standing in front of him, eyes glossy with dark lust. He extends his hand towards Teuvo, lands it on his chest, slides it down to his side.

"Come closer. Kiss me," he says, and Teuvo leans closer to kiss him, and Sebastian places his palm on his neck, trying to keep in one place when his head bounces from the riding like a cork on waves.

They kiss, kiss through Sebastian getting fucked, and Teuvo slides his hand blindly down, curls his fingers loosely around Sebastian's cock. It hardens in Teuvo's hand as Sebastian's riding makes him fuck into the curled fist. 

Sebastian's thighs are so beautiful when they work his body up and down. They are trembling now, Teuvo is pleased because he's sure it's because of pleasure, the intensity of the stimulation Sebastian is getting.

Teuvo wants to please him, make him feel good, but most of all, keep touching him. The mouth on his, soft and alive. The cock in his hand, hard and wanting, grinding his palm.

"Sepe," he says, detaching from the kiss, "Can I - Can I suck you? Now?"

Sebastian nods, panting, and gestures for Roope to hold it, keeps his riding movement minimal, like halting a rowboat in place, not rowing but not letting it drift with the waves. He sits there, Roope more than halfway inside him, on his toes, hand on the side of the seat.

Teuvo gets down on his knees on the floor, squirming out of his underwear because it's getting really, really constricting for his hard-on.

"D'you want a condom?" he asks.

Sebastian nods and shakes his head in a disorganised jumble of motions.

"Whatever, if you want."

Teuvo picks one - it's banana, he likes banana but hates artificial banana flavour except right now he doesn't - opens it and rolls it on gently, following his hands promptly with his mouth. Sebastian holds it, let's Teuvo find his rhythm before gradually picking up pace.

They hit a common rhythm and it's so fucking amazing, Sebastian milking Roope's cock with his clenching, flexing ass, pushing his own cock into the tight, wet suction of Teuvo's mouth on each move. He babbles and moans out loud, shouting _oohs_ and curses and _fuck, hot, fuck you guys _and Teuvo couldn't agree more, he feels what Sebastian means.

"Guys, can - can we get up?" Roope asks.

Teuvo lets the cock out of his mouth and backs on his knees to see what Roope is on about.

Sebastian rises cautiously up, Roope keeps hold of the condom. When there's space for Roope to make his move he rises, clears space on the table by sweeping sandwich wrappers, paper napkins and carton cups aside, grabs Sebastian and lifts him on the table. He kisses Sebastian but not for long; he pushes him down by his chest, yanks his ass to the edge of the table and spreads his legs with his hands, lifting them enough to expose his ass for a good angle to fuck.

Roope thrusts in with all the power of his large body, and the toppled cups roll towards their freedom, the legs of the table scrape the floor and it looks so hot, Roope's curls flicking and bouncing, Sebastian's arms thrown to the sides, his neck arching, pushing his head to the table.

"Teukka," he says in a suffocated voice, "Teukka, come here."

Sebastian shuffles towards the side of the table. Teuvo worries for a moment it will tilt and takes his place near Sebastian to ensure it won't.

"I want - let me suck you," Sebastian continues, face turned towards Teuvo, fumbling over the edge of the table. He touches the side of Teuvo's hip and gropes his erect cock. "I fucking love your dick, put it in my mouth."

"I should-" Teuvo gestures towards the condoms.

Sebastian huffs an impatient "Please, can you not," and Teuvo gives in and sticks his cock between the eager lips.

"Oh yes. Fuck that face," Roope growls from his end, hands gripping Sebastian's ankles, and it's quite clear that this is what Sebastian is in for now, getting fucked from both ends. He moans and salivates around Teuvo's cock, working it with every part of his mouth. He supports the base with one hand and jerks his own cock with the other, scents of skin, precum, rubber and fake banana aroma oozing in the air from under his touch.

Teuvo's hands hang helplessly on his sides, he's unable to do anything but push through Sebastian's hand and the wet circle of his lips into his mouth, the tongue making its magic in a way that's, that's -

"Fuck you look hot," Roope mutters, glassy eyes fixed on Teuvo's dick and Sebastian's mouth. His hands have dropped from Sebastian's ankles to his buttocks to stretch them to an obscene spread. It's clear he wants his hips to slam as close to Sebastian's hole as possible, and Sebastian sucks tighter when Roope hits deep, keening high-pitched whimpers voiced out from deep in his throat. "Oh you little fucktoy," Roope continues, fingertips digging in Sebastian's buttocks with his words, "He's going to cream you so good."

It's fucking ridiculous that that's the moment that pushes Teuvo to his climax. He feels the whirr, the rigid strain and is about to pull back but Sebastian keeps his hold around the root of his cock, bobbing his head and twisting his tongue, lapping around his ejaculating cockhead. It's almost too much, overstimulation on top of being stimulated to the fucking final stop already, but it's amazing, bliss, good good good and he wouldn't give the electric, almost aching chills away for anything.

When Sebastian lets him slide out the boy swallows, licks his lips and casts a dreamy, veiled glance at Teuvo before closing his eyes and arching his head back, shouting out loud, erratic moans of pleasure, fist around his own cock almost aggressively fast-paced. He lifts his head and shoulders off the table next, abs working to keep the crunch, and opens his eyes to look at Roope.

"Don't stop, fuck, don't stop, _hard, _yes, YES." Roope does his best, takes hold of the legs again, bending them up, back, apart, yanking Sebastian closer, ass over the edge of the table. "Good, _deeper_," Sebastian moans and Roope gives it to him, full force, holding nothing back, lifting one foot on a chair for more exposure and leverage. Sebastian shouts, one wordless continuous moan, throwing his head back again, shutting his eyes. Teuvo sees his thighs tremble and the end of the condom filling up from the burst like a balloon. He can imagine the orgasmic pulse clenching around Roope's cock now and would be jealous if he hadn't felt it himself not more than an hour ago.

He thanks his destiny for throwing him together with this incredible little sex machine.

Roope goes dead silent and stiff when he comes, pinning his fingers around Sebastian's ankles, letting out a loud sigh as a sign of his release. His grip eases soon, he kisses Sebastian's ankle where he has been squeezing it, lets him relax the legs down, strokes the cut of his hips with warm hands, face softening before he pulls out.

Teuvo bows down to kiss Sebastian in his euphoric post-orgasm haze, brushes his fingers through his hair.

"You needy little slut," he whispers fondly, half afraid they're not close enough for him to talk like that, but Sebastian smiles at him and stretches his arms above his head, it reminds Teuvo of a pleased cat.

"Anything to forget the hangover. This was good," he smirks and licks his lips, and Teuvo _knows_ without asking, without knowing his roommate even for two months, that he's silently saying _this is your taste in my mouth and I want you to remember how it feels to think of it_.

Sharing the apartment with Sebastian after this? It may be heaven. It may be torture. Maybe it'll be something in between, but Teuvo doubts that.

They'll probably have to work it out, but not right now.

One thing is certain: it will be nothing short of an adventure, and whether it ends up a short or a long one, it's only getting started.

* * *

They shower, they would in any case but Sebastian has ketchup on his back and mashed fries in his hair. The shower won't fit three, not even with the shower curtain drawn all the way to the side to avoid it clinging, but somehow it's still nicer to share the bathroom in company.

Which leads to something that needs to be taken to the bed, and there's good use for the lube Roope brought in. They all like to switch, they are all _curious_ in the nicest ways, and there's this - for the lack of a better word, _ease_ all around. Hangover slowly dissolving, giving way to languid Sunday afternoon lust. Nowhere to be, no strings attached.

That's what Teuvo and Sebastian start talking about once Roope has left. They're lounging on Sebastian's bed, scraping the bottom of the takeout bag.

"I want to do this again," Sebastian says.

"You, me and Hintz?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Yeah, but, like. Not only him. I liked it with you, you know? You can't take a third in with anyone."

"Boning and threesomes?"

"If you liked it?"

Teuvo kisses Sebastian's lips, they taste of salt.

"It was awesome."

"Good." Sebastian chews the last bite of food pensively, looking into thin air.

"Sepe?" Teuvo asks.

"What?"

"You said once you'd explain later why you don't want to date."

"And you want to know?"

Teuvo nods. "If it's something you feel like talking about."

"Yeah, it's not a big thing," Sebastian says and shrugs. "It would feel like a commitment that I just don't feel I can see myself in right now. Like, I'm only nineteen but I live in the adult world, and when you date in the adult world, there are always those little underlying expectations. Like being assessed all the time. Is this it? Could this be the one? Is there chance to start a _relationship_ here?" He looks at Teuvo from the side. "And me? You know, I work three jobs because none of them will give me enough hours to live by on that alone. I haven't got in to any school I have applied to and that's not even bad because I have no idea what I want to do when I grow up. Grow up! That's it. I'm not grown up enough to date."

Teuvo rubs the back of Sebastian's hand because he feels a hint of anxiety in his words and wants to offer a reassuring gesture. He's not sure if he misreads Sebastian, they don't know each other all that well. It hasn't been even two months since he moved in, he reminds himself.

"So this is better?"

Sebastian smiles.

"Way better," he says.

* * *

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where I'm wrapping up this little prequel arc for now and let this universe rest for a while. I feel like it's time to clear some headspace for something that isn't porn.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all the love, hugs and kisses!!
> 
> After this: bros texting and couple of random scenes


	12. Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between two bros

**Sepe**: did u get the pic? I forgot to ask

**Roope**: pic??

**Sepe**: esa did he share the pic

**Sepe**: or did they even take pics 

**Roope**: That!! 👍

**Sepe**: can you send me one?

**Roope**: what do I get

**Sepe**: U got already 🍑🍆🍑

**Roope**: that my friend U got too 

**Sepe**: pics?

**Roope**: What if I send you first and then I say what I want?

**Sepe**: not too nasty?

**Roope**: nothing that u would not do

**Sepe**: fine

* * *

It's _pics_, multiple.

A dick pushing into Roope's mouth. Roope photographed from above, on his knees, mouth open, tongue out, smudged streams of black eye make-up running down over his high cheekbones.

Obscene blotches of white over the black tears. More, one of the dollops dripping from the tip if his nose.

A five-second video, a blurry pale thumb sweeping over the white come, pushing it between Roope's lips that close around it to suck.

Sebastian pushes his pants down.

* * *

**Roope**: got them?

**Sepe**: 👍👀👀

**Sepe**: 😍👅

**Roope**: your turn. Shoot me a video

**Sepe**: okay..??

**Roope**: the plug. Put it in your ass slowly, pull out, suck it. 5 minutes

**Sepe**: what that long?

**Roope**: no I mean u have 5 min to do it and send to me. promised!!

**Sepe**: got it

**Roope**: not too nasty?

**Sepe**: never 😘

* * *

**Sepe**: 📽 [video]

**Roope**: 👀👀

**Roope**: 👅🔥🔥

**Roope**: bro. Baby. Too fucking hot 

**Sepe**: ❤

**Sepe**: call me?

* * *


	13. Rent, Teuvo/Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically an AU of camera ready since it doesn't fit the timeline.

“What do you do for a living?” Teuvo asks. Come on, it’s a legitimate question - if he’s about to split the rent with someone, it’s nice to know they _have_ a source of income.

“I make porn,” the kid says. He juts his chin up, eyes assertive in Teuvo’s. “Gay porn. And I’m not taking any shit from you for it.”

Straight up like that, no apologetic _I hope it’s not a problem for you._

Not that Teuvo would even be the one to say it’s a problem; heck, he’s the one who needs a place to live.

He knows when it’s time to bluff. He puts on his most charming smile, and when he looks at the pointy little face and the feisty brown eyes, it’s not even hard.

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere.”


	14. Casting, Rod/Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the first casting interview very shortly from Rod's POV.

The way the third kid sits down doesn’t surprise Rod at all. He takes the offered chair opposite his desk and relaxes like he belonged there: leans back filling his space with his presence, arms calmly on the armrests, legs slightly ajar, controlled but comfortable; gaze intrigued, alert and tentative, ready to absorb information.

It would have been nice to get the other two guys: great bodies, good faces. But he was okay with letting them go. He could have made them his type, but this one - he has a hunch that maybe some day he’ll be willing to shape his productions for _his_ talent, and the result will make them flourish. There’s magnetism and drive in his performance, and more: he was clearly a team player with a natural ability to make subtle moves to make his _co-stars_ look hot as hell.


	15. Daddy Pounds His Princess (Rod/Seb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the end of chapter 40: soda pop princess of camera ready. Rod's POV.

Sometimes Sebastian is so cute it hurts.

Like now: his eyes shine pleased after Rod has said that yes, he really considers giving Andrei a call, like Rod hasn't been waiting for the opportunity almost as much as Sebastian himself. And his little sweetheart act is a work of art, a shit-hot performance for an audience of one, for Rod alone.

How Sebastian squirmed on his lap, rubbing his naked skin against the itchy wool of his suit pants like a cat in heat, sucking his fingers like his favorite lollipop.

The kid spoils him rotten.

Deep brown eyes twinkle behind his cockhead. Sebastian's red tongue sweeps it slowly, _fuck_ it's sweet, sends shivers inside him. Seb goes down the shaft, towards the root of his cock, and his cheek touches his balls, the little that shows of them from his open fly. The hanging hair gives them a sensual tickle when he runs his tongue up again and Rod adjusts his sitting position on the couch, spreading his arms on the backrest, rolling his hips up in sync with Sebastian closing his lips around his cock.

It must slide deeper into the awaiting mouth than Sebastian intended. It hits the back of his mouth quite abruptly but his boy handles it like a pro.

No, _the_ pro. The pro he is, the pro Rod has trained him to be, the pro he is destined to be.

Rod lets a pleased guttural hum out of his lips when Sebastian licks his shaft inside his mouth with the wet underside of his tongue.

"Fuck, baby. So good to daddy," he spews, and the rewarding praise makes Sebastian repeat the lick with more pressure.

He's so eager to please, always trying his hardest, and honestly - that kind of _hunger_ for his approval isn't always easy to take. It forces Rod to balance on a narrow edge between fully indulging in Sebastian's attention and maintaining even a bit of distance for professional courtesy.

Is there even a chance for the latter anymore?

Maybe there needs to be, but not now. This is too good.

Rod moves one hand off the leather backrest to the top of Sebastian's head, keeps it in place with his controlling palm as he rolls his hips up with a couple of cautious thrusts, not too deep and nasty, just to show who's in charge, who has the right to use his boy like this.

Sebastian's wet mouth is soft and responsive but Rod has played enough with it for tonight. He's hungry for more: the incredible ass felt amazing around his fingers, it sucked them in a velvety squeeze, so tight it was hard to imagine what pounding it had taken in the gangbang shoot just a couple of hours ago. 

Rod sinks his fingers in Sebastian's hair and pulls him off his dick.

"Ready to be fucked, princess?" he smiles and practically tosses Sebastian on his back on the seat of the couch, rising out of the way to arrange himself between his legs.

Sebastian mirrors the smile as Rod takes his wrists and gathers them in one hand, lifts them above his head and pins them crossed to the armrest. Sebastian bends his spread legs up, offering his ass for full display, and locks his deep brown eyes on Rod's face.

"Knock me up, daddy," he says in a voice that oozes silk and honey and sticky pink sugar.

Rod knows the ass will be just the right amount of lubed up from his fingering, not too wet, just enough to take the edge off.

"I sure will, brat. I sure will," he says, guides his cockhead to the round hole and slams home. The metal teeth of his zipper will gnaw Sebastian's buttocks but it will serve the filthy cutie just right, and when Sebastian yells, he does it of pleasure, until his daddy's hand shuts him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out the other parts of the series if you haven't already.


End file.
